pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearlina (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof and Animal and Cat Style of "Thumbelina". Cast: *Thumbelina - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Thumbelina's Help - Ultraman Gaia *Prince Cornelius - Mighty Mouse *Jacquimo - Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) *Thumbelina's Mother - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hero the Dog - Old Yeller (1957) *Baby Bug - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Gnatty - Rita (Animaniacs) *Lil' Bee - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Mrs. Toad - Belladonna (Kimba the White Lion) *Mozo - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Gringo - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Grundel - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya !) *Berkeley Beetle - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Mr. Mole - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Bumblebee - The Great Prince (Bambi) *Queen Tabithia - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *King Colbert - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Rabbit - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Mr. Fox - Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Mr. Bear - Donkey Kong *The Reverend Rat - Top Cat *Good Fairy - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Farm Animals - Arthur Characters, Sesame Street Characters and PB Bear and Friends Characters *Fairies - Care Bears Characters, Blue's Clues Characters and Pingu Characters *Gnatty's Mother - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Various Settlers - The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters and Cats Characters *Leapad - Speed Buggy *Jitterbugs - Clifford the Big Red Dog Characters and Bob the Builder Characters *Beetles - The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Various Bugs - Tweenies Characters and The Muppets Characters *Various Indians - Fimbles Characters and Toonsville Characters *Mr. Lion - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *1 Men - Doraemon *1 Pirate - Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Owl - Baby Huey (Noveltoons) *Mr. Snake - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Mr. Puppy - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Hanuted Mansion Characters - Inhumonoids Characters *1 Abarian Princess - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Mr. Monkey - Yogi Bear *Mr. Elephant - The Cat in the Hat *Ghosts, Titans and Villians - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Various Elves - UGM (Ultraman 80) *Romeo - Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Juilet - Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) Cast Gallery: Pearl Pureheart TIGA.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Thumbelina Mighty Mouse TIGA.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Prince Cornelius Hopper.jpg|Hopper as Jacquimo Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Thumbelina's Mother Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller as Hero the Dog Tom Cat Jr. in Toei.jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Baby Bug Rita.jpg|Rita as Gnatty Figaro.jpg|Figaro as Lil' Bee Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna as Mrs. Toad Br'er Fox.jpg|Br'er Fox as Mozo Br'er Bear.jpg|Br'er Bear as Gringo King Dedede.jpg|King Dedede as Grundel Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Berkeley Beetle Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette as Mrs. Fieldmouse Jaune-Tom.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Mr. Mole The Great Prince.jpg|The Great Prince as Bumblebee Perdita in Toei.jpg|Perdita as Queen Tabhitia Pongo in Toei.jpg|Pongo as King Colbert Laa Laa.jpg|Laa Laa as Mrs. Rabbit Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi as Mr. Fox Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong as Mr. Bear Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as The Reverend Rat TinkerBell.jpg|Tinkerbell as The Good Fairy Ultraman Gaia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia as itself Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadechreturns Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios